Harry Potter and the Dreams of Destiny
by Mujona
Summary: Draco glared at the ginger. "You're a bloody idiot, you know that?" "She deserves it." Draco saw red. "Why? Why would anyone deserve the pain of their mother's death thrown back in their face? No-one, that's who, and what, for Merlin's sake, did she do to you to make you think she deserves it?" DM/OC, SS/OC Friendship , SB/OC. Don't like, don't read. MAJOR REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

XXX

Chapter 1, Destiny, Years 1-2: My Name is Destiny

A/n: This is the first chapter of my fanfiction, hope you enjoy it. Spent hours on this when I should have been doing homework, but now it is summer and I have more time. Read, review, and without further ado, I present Harry Potter and the Dreams of Destin-

Destiny: You forgot something!

Me: Oh, right, I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, I wouldn't have killed off the best characters. NOW, I present to you: Harry Potter and the Dreams of Destiny.

XXX

My name is Destiny Hope Smith, and I am a witch. I grew up in Savannah, Georgia with the nicest woman you will ever meet, Maria Natalia Lezcano Smith, my mom, who's also a witch. She grew up in Puerto Rico, and met my dad after she moved to Georgia to go to Georgia Tech so she could be and engineer.

My dad was Ted Sam Smith, a muggle. He grew up in New York with six siblings. He moved to Georgia with work.

He died before I was born.

I never got the chance to know him, and it makes me sad.

I've never been to a father-daughter dance or got the chance to wave goodbye to him on the first day of kindergarten.

I wish I had, but I can't. The past is the past, and the day that changed my life came after I finished elementary school without him. It was when I got a parchment envelope in the mail one day. Mom was so proud that I had made it in to Hogwarts... she went there too. Ravenclaw.

Anyway, we flew off on an eleven hour airplane ride to London, and off we went to Diagon Alley the next day and got my supplies. It was all great until I went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while my mom was purchasing my schoolbooks. My life definitely got worse before it got better.

I met Draco Malfoy that day, and let me say that I loathed him with a burning passion. When I was sorted into Slytherin (much to my dismay) I was condemned to see him in the common room, classes, study halls, free periods, and breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Let's just say we lost points for our house. Everyone blames us for losing. Scratch that, everyone blames me for losing, even though he lost more points than me trying to get Potter in trouble.

When it turned out that professor Quirrel was serving Voldemort (yes I call him by name, and no, I am NOT a Death Eater) I smacked myself. It's always the quiet ones. ALWAYS.

First half of second year, I was irked quite severely by Gilderoy Lockhart, the useless oaf. I don't care how great a smile a guy has he was a shallow narcissist and he reminded me too much of half of the girls back at my old school.

Things slowly started to get better for me after that. My two best friends, Jacquelyn and Cici (Jackie in Hufflepuff and Cici in Ravenclaw) got me a recording set for my birthday. I started putting the songs out on my blog I had started before I went to Hogwarts, when I had been exposed to all sorts of Muggle media (another thing Draco teased me about).

People really enjoyed it. Over the winter break I was able to get a job playing music for a coffee shop down the street from our apartment. I really enjoyed it, but things came tumbling to a halt.

My mother got into a car accident on her way to work. She was driving across an intersection when some fool ran a red light. By the time the ambulance got there she was already dead.

Another dead parent and I had nowhere to go.

On top of all that, I found out I was adopted. I'm not mad at my mom. If anything, I'm just happy it was her that took me, not some freak, but that didn't stop me from being furious at the world in general. I buried myself in schoolwork, completely shutting down.

I spent nights working on essays, and after a week's worth of homework was done in one night, I would stare at the fire listening to my IPod until four o' clock in the morning and wake up exhausted, most of the time skipping breakfast to get to class on time, and I had the shortest temper ever. Even Malfoy started to leave me alone.

Professor Snape and Olivia (another teacher from Slytherin) had several talks with me (two of which ending up with me yelling at them) and they eventually went to Madam Pomfrey. She tried to force me to take a break, but I had nowhere to go, so she failed and I stayed at school.

I couldn't have honestly cared less about what happened about the Chamber of Secrets or Tom Riddle. I hated it. I hated that stupid school. I hated stupid Malfoy. I hated stupid everything.

And of all people to pull me out of the dark, it just happened to be Draco Malfoy, my arch nemesis.

But the thing is, this isn't a story about me... well, not only me anyway. It's about my real mom, Olivia Anderson (you'll meet her later), Harry Potter, his parents, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and, of all people, Sirius Black, the man I was terrified of until a few weeks ago.

I don't play a main role in this story. In fact, I'm the result of it. It started years ago, when the Marauders ran rampant through the halls of Hogwarts...

Do you think I'm gonna start talking about that now? No. That particular beginning is for later in the story in a, if I do say so myself, a very dramatic flashback scene. Anyway, this fanfiction starts on the way to Hogwarts in mine and Potter's third year.


	2. Authors Note and Re-Write News

Hi Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. Things came up and I know you don't want to be bored to death with the details, but I'm going to be re-writing this story, from when Destiny gets her Hogwarts letter, to Nineteen Years Later.

Hope You guys will like it.


End file.
